


North Atlantic

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack and Castiel find refuge for a few days.





	North Atlantic

It was to a tiny stub of rock in the North Atlantic that Jack brought them. Jack didn’t mention that he’d been shipwrecked here for a time in the early 1900s, and Castiel didn’t mention that Jack brought more supplies than they needed for a few days trip.

A little time away after that last mission was necessary, and it was Jack’s idea to come here. Perhaps he wanted to remind the little island that it hadn’t won, in the end. 

For anyone else a storm tossed rock that barely counted as an island wouldn’t be a vacation. But Jack and Castiel built a fire at the mouth of a small cave and sought shelter in one another. No one around for miles and miles, a cold wind off the sea reminding them they were alive, stars scattered brightly above them.

They could talk, at a time like this. The waves covered their hushed voices, words carried off to sea like they’d never been spoken. Jack could curl up in Castiel’s arms and just be. Castiel stroked fingers through his hair, murmuring to him just quietly enough that Jack couldn’t catch what was said, but it helped him relax and truly rest.

Castiel made love to Jack in that firelight, blankets and coats spread underneath them, hidden wings keeping the worst of the cold from Jack’s bare skin. Jack surrendered, vulnerable in a way he rarely allowed himself, knowing that nobody knew where they were, that the place was uncharted on any map.

It was in times like this that Jack remembered he was human, albeit with a few differences from most. He allowed Castiel to take care of him, in ways he didn’t know he needed.

The third day a storm blew in, driving them deeper into the little cave. They watched the wind and waves crash just outside, Castiel’s wing wrapped around Jack, barely felt.

“I grew up by the sea,” said Jack, quietly.

Castiel nodded, reached over and took his hand.

Jack looked down at their hands, a wave of emotion flowing through him, echoing the storm raging outside.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Castiel reminded him.

Jack sighed and rest his head on Castiel’s shoulder, feeling feathers brushing his cheek.

Castiel didn’t let go, though Jack’s feelings made his own heart ache for lost siblings.

The storm cleared by the morning. They packed up their things, neither of them speaking as they did so. Jack wondered if the rock would still be there the next time they came this way. If they came this way again. 

He watched Castiel, knowing he’d go off on his own again sooner or later. Or Jack would. But when they need to, they’d find each other again. As Castiel finished putting their things away, Jack scattered the fire, then reached for Castiel’s hand.

Castiel accepted, allowing Jack to pull him into a slow dance on the tiny, stony beach. There was no music, but they didn’t need it, moving together, revelling in the moment, letting the ocean set the beat. Jack closed his eyes, memorizing the feel of Castiel in his arms, the easy way they moved together.

Finally he raised his head and wrapped his arms around Catsiel’s neck, kissing him gently. Castiel brought them to a stop and kissed him in return. Jack pulled away first. Castiel leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

They headed out, back to real life, back to danger and death and mess. But they had another moment to hold, another bead along a rosary of cherished memories.


End file.
